


Vanwië

by Volker_Qentare



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volker_Qentare/pseuds/Volker_Qentare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freundschaften definieren unser Leben und Umfeld. Manchmal scheinen uns vergangene, tot geglaubte, sogar zu verfolgen. Im Geiste oder fast greifbar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanwië

Sie schreckte aus dem Schlaf, der Raum um sie war dunkel, ihr Atem unkontrolliert schnell, der Alptraum hing ihr noch nach. Sie wollte auf ihren Wecker schauen, tastete nach ihm. Ein Piepen verriet ihr, dass er gefunden worden war. „3:42“ stand dort in klar erkennbaren Ziffern, aber nicht sie hatte den Wecker gefunden, sondern die Kugel. Nur kurz bevor das Licht des Displays wieder erlosch, warf sie noch einen kurzen Blick, eine Mischung aus Argwohn und Verzweiflung, auf diese. Die Kugel bewegte sich nicht, lag ruhig da, stumm, erwartete geduldig den Morgen.

Das Mädchen rollte mit den Augen und stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus, dann drehte es sich um und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Ihr blieben nicht einmal zwei Stunden, bevor sie wieder aufstehen musste. Aller Anstrengung zum Trotz konnte sie jedoch nicht mehr einschlafen, sie lag einfach nur da. In ihrem Kopf schaukelten sich die Gedanken hoch. „Diese Kugel…“, fluchte sie leise und ballte die Hand zur Faust.

Es waren nun schon Jahre, Jahre, die diese Kugel ihr folgte und beistand. Das Mädchen wollte das nicht mehr, sie würde dieses Jahr ihr Abitur schreiben und studieren gehen, ihr Leben leben. Diese Kugel stand ihr nur im Weg! Oder nicht? Jeder sah sie seltsam an und mied sie. Wie viele Freundinnen waren noch übrig? Sie wollte es nicht wissen.

Es hatte doch so harmlos angefangen. Diese silbrig-glänzende, makellose Kugel, nur so groß, dass man sie bequem in der Hand tragen konnte, war ihr überallhin gefolgt, selbst in die Schule, wo man sie misstrauisch beäugte. Jedenfalls immer dann, wenn sie dem Mädchen ohne Aufforderung und immer einen gedanklichen Schritt voraus, wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand geführt, Stifte reichte, Hefte und Bücher aufschlug, sich als Briefbeschwerer verdingte, ja, sogar von niemand anderem hörbare Ratschläge direkt in ihr Bewusstsein pflanzte. Die anderen Schüler und die Lehrer versuchten anfangs, diese seltsamen Vorgänge einfach zu ignorieren.

Eines Tages jedoch, bei einer Schulaufgabe, versuchte eine Lehrerin, dem Mädchen die Kugel wegzunehmen, wegen Verdachts auf Unterschleif.

Die Kugel jedoch konnte nicht von ihr getrennt werden, erhitzte sich schlagartig so stark, dass sie ein Mal in die Hand der Lehrerin brannte.

Schon bald wurde das Mädchen gemieden. Sie wurde aufgezogen und hinter ihrem Rücken wurde über sie getuschelt. Sie verschloss ihr Herz und ließ es erkalten, wollte zeigen, dass sie der Hilfe anderer nicht bedurfte.

Sie hatte schon so viel versucht, um die Kugel loszuwerden, aber alles war fehlgeschlagen, ständig kam sie zu ihr zurück und diente weiterhin ergeben. Sie wollte das nicht mehr.

Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und ließ den Kopf hängen. Sie fühlte sich schlapp. Die Kugel schaltete die Nachttischlampe für sie ein. „4:24“ stand auf dem Display des Weckers.

Das Mädchen starrte in den von der Lampe nur spärlich erhellten Raum, die Erinnerungen verfolgten sie wieder. Sie sah ihn wieder dort stehen, in der Mitte des Zimmers, mit ausgebreiteten Armen, geschlossenen Augen und einem tiefst zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht, kurz, bevor sie ihn tötete.

Die Kugel summte und sie fühlte den sanften Druck wie von einer liebenden Hand auf ihrer Wange. „Nach all dieser Zeit?“, dachte sie unsicher. „Immer“, antwortete ihr die Kugel.


End file.
